Teaching to play tennis well is a difficult undertaking. Teachers and coaches find very frequently that their pupils execute poorly the movements which are taught them, whilst being convinced that their movements are correct. In other words, the pupils do not always have an exact awareness of the movements which they actually perform. More generally, it seems that one of the difficulties of tennis is for a player (beginner or experienced) to know what he is doing, which does not necessarily coincide with what he believes he is doing.
In order to overcome this troublesome phenomenon, it is known to record the pupils or the trainees on a video recorder in the course of their study of the various movements of tennis, in order to show them afterwards, by their own image, their behaviour in the execution of these movements. However, this method has limited efficacity because it permits only a belated check due to the inevitable interval of time in practice between the actual game and its replay by video recorder to the player; it is also not uncommon for the latter, although he has seen his faults on the picture, to repeat the same faults at the next lesson.
The invention aims to produce a training device capable of giving the player immediate information on the manner in which he executes the various tennis strokes.